SG1: Bringing in the Big Dogs
by Seanait
Summary: It's all Jack's fault... him and his brilliant gift-giving ideas... (w.i.p.)
1. Prologue

SG-1: Bringing in the Big Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, who knows if I did….

* * *

_Prologue_

Jack and Sam's baby was finally born.

Actually, Jack and Sam triplets were born. Sam was watching over the children on her belly. They had just come home and were lying on the couch, very comfortably. Jack looked at his wife with the utmost loving in his big, brown eyes. Sam snuggled her partner. He nuzzled her back. They were utterly enthralled with each other, anyone could tell that.

Something started to whine. Jack backed off, alert to his children and their sounds. He was almost startled off the couch because of the quiet moment Sam and him were having. He still wasn't used to those kids. Sam whuffled at him lovingly. Jack looked back at her and clambered back on the couch, ready to forgive anyone and anything.

They were both very happy dogs.


	2. Gifts

A/N: WARNING: This probably will get VERY confusing!!!!

* * *

It was all Jack's fault.

Actually, it was all of SG-1's fault for helping Jack, but it was mostly his fault. He'd gotten a dog for General Hammond and his granddaughters. With his brilliant naming skills, Jack had named it General George Hammond – that was its full purebred name. SG-1, thinking that this was a good joke to pull on their commanding officer, didn't bother to change the dog's name. So, at the General's birthday, Jack with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all behind him smiling, handed over the little German Sheppard – a military worthy dog. They figured he'd be a good match for the General. Loyal, caring, commanding, and wants to help… yes, a very good choice. Hammond was overcome; he took the pup without objection. Jack smiled now too.

"Guess what his name is!" Jack asked his CO. Hammond looked at Jack expectantly. Jack's chest puffed out in pride as he announced the little to-be-guard-dog. "General George Hammond." Hammond (the human) looked at Jack like he was nuts, nothing new there, then he realized what also that meant.

"He's a purebred?" George asked and all of SG-1 smiled and nodded. "Thank you guys." It was heart-said and they all knew it. Hammond admired his new puppy as Daniel handed over the Certificate of Authenticity. The moment was ruined by two loud granddaughters that plowed into their grandpa and SG-1.

"Hey Kayla, hey Tess," Hammond greeted. "Look at my new puppy. His name is General." Hammond showed off his puppy proudly. The team then knew that the dog was definitely a good idea and beamed. His other granddaughter walked to her grandpa as well to gaze at the small thing. He lowered General to their eye level. Like all puppies, he strove to get out of his owner's arms to see the new people. The girls cooed.

"Awwwww… he's SOOO cute, grandpa! Who gave him to you?"

"Is he gonna be a military dog, grandpa?" they asked, vying to be heard. George was a patient man and he waited until they settled. General, at the mean, was let loose and stumbled around the yard trying to find his bearings. The group laughed at the puppy's musings. Suddenly sleepy, General stumbled back to his new owner. They all crowded around Hammond to pet the tired pup. He sneezed.

Dog giving became something of a tradition. Jack's birthday was coming up and all at the base knew how much Jack wanted a dog. He spent so much time in the base with General, the rest of the team was surprised he had time for anytime else. He also spent time with the dog on weekends when Hammond needed to go places. Hammond called his dog General, but Jack called it George, so the dog responded to both.

One weekend, he had General and Hammond had asked Jack to meet them at Jack's house. He complied without a thought. After a nice long day, Jack and the Shepard hightailed it home. The dog LOVED Jack's truck. So laughing and petting the dog, Jack managed to get home without an accident. He'd come close though. At one intersection, General took the opportune moment to clamber into Jack's lap. So his big hairy tail waved in Jack's face for a minute at a stoplight. Hearing the irate beeps behind him, Jack depressed the gas pedal while trying to get General's tail out of his face. Just as he succeeded in moving General's tail, he slammed on the brakes. An elder man had been walking across the road without any regard to traffic. The man passed and life moved on. Jack turned a stern face to the dog, that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sit." The faithful dog sat.

Jack had treats in his pocket and General knew it, this was one of the reasons General had climbed into his lab in the first place. Now they were at Jack's house and General whuffled all over Jack on a 'search and rescue' mission. Jack hopped out of his truck and expected the dog to follow him. He sat there.

"Come on General," he told the Shepard. The dog cocked an eye at him and looked indignant. Maybe a better word would be regal. Then Jack realized how much the dog already reflected his owner. General had picked up how people reacted to his owner and expected to be treated as such. Jack rolled his eyes at him; he couldn't believe what his was going to do.

The colonel snapped to attention and saluted the dog sitting in is truck. "General Hammond, would you please accompany me into the house, sir?" he asked. General looked proud, O'Neill almost expected the dog to say something along the lines of, "That's better colonel," but the dog stepped out of the car royally. His tail gave away his true feelings, as did his eyes. General sat down promptly in front of Jack. He released his salute and went to close the truck door. The dog stood up and Jack swore that he laughed. Jack knelt next to the puppy. The two started playing in the yard. By the time they got to the door, Jack and General were grass-stained and sweaty. Jack opened the door, dropped his keys on the counter and plopped down on the couch. General stopped and sniffed around, like he was playing a game where he had to find something.

"What's up boy?" Jack grabbed the pup and wrestled with him.

"SURPRISE!"

Jack almost fell off the couch in shock. He looked at the source of the sound with a glare. It was Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, and Janet. General joined in and yipped happily.

"How'd you get in here?" Jack asked suspiciously. They smiled.

Daniel shrugged. "Your door was open." General cocked his head in confusion and ran behind Hammond. A minute later, he returned and something was trailing him happily.

It barked.

Hammond smiled this time. "Colonel Jack O'Neill may I introduce you to… Colonel Jack O'Neill." The dog was irresistible. It was a purebred male husky with beautiful brown eyes. It looked at Jack, Jack looked at it. They were soulmates. Jack scooped the dog up in his arms. This wasn't too hard to do since the dog was a little younger than General. Jack (the human) smiled proudly, he glowed.

"Thank you, you guys," he said quietly. He was happy. The rest of the partygoers beamed too, they'd known this was a good idea, the two matched personality for personality. Now they had to see who could keep an eye on whom.


	3. Dogs and Stargates

The confuddlement gets deeper....

This is also just an information chapter.... it might be kinda boring...

hehe, a hint - Jack never calls his dog 'O'Neill' so I think I'll do it like this... the human (w/o the dog) will be Jack or O'Neill w/e.... but with the dog - the colonel will be O'Neill. Same thing with Sam and her dog.... Daniel's dog responds to the name 'Doc' soo... you get the point.... Teal'c will be Teal'c.... I'll get around to that later.**

* * *

**

**One Year Later**

"_Offworld Activation, Incoming Wormhole!_"

"Sir, its SG-3."

"Open the iris."

"Woof!" The dogs had all grown up; they weren't as big as they would get, but pretty close to it. Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and General George Hammond all woofed their agreement in opening the door up for their friends. Each one of them had a dog. Sam's was a chocolate colored Weimaraner with glorious baby-blue eyes – like her own. This breed of dog was supposed to be the smartest breed, overall, out of all other dogs. With that smartness came the fact that an experienced dog owner should own them, they were handfuls.

A perfect match.

Teal'c's dog was a giant, muscle-rippling, chocolate lab with a kind heart. He was one of the biggest, no, the biggest lab they had ever seen, and he wasn't a crossbreed. He was purebred like the others. Only Teal'c could handle the giant dog jumping into his arms at a flat out run.

Daniel, on the other hand, needed a very trainable dog because he couldn't puppy-proof his house exactly. The ancient artifacts and papers were strewn all over his house, but his dog learned quickly. Daniel even swore that the dog liked his work. Daniel's dog was an American Indian Dog. He was a very, very rare dog, no genetic faults, as of yet and people with allergies could have them. They were so loyal and in tune with the family that a stern "no!" would stop them in their tracks. He had a VERY rare coat coloring; it was a beautiful turtle shell coat. These dogs weren't generally aggressive and were highly intelligent, just as the weimaraners were. In respect, he looked like Jack's dog. Another beautifully matched pair.

They'd all been learning together how to be guard dogs with the dog handlers on the base and learning beautifully. Now they all, both human and dog, went down to the gate room floor to greet the other team.

SG-1 hadn't been a mission with their dogs yet, nicknamed by the base SG-Woof, SG-D, but the most common was SG-K1. Hammond and the team weren't sure the dogs were quite ready yet, even though the dogs matched their owner's demeanor perfectly. Then came trouble.

"_Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole! Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole!_" the klaxons screamed out. The Marines went flying by O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c (the humans). They watched them then turned to each other. The dogs were bewildered, nothing like this had happened since they got the dogs. SG-1 turned down the hallway and ran to the control room, dogs in tow. When they all got there, they noticed that the iris wasn't closed. The dogs that had all been playing contently with each other, turned to the gate and growled. Their hackles went straight up. Jack went as so far as to growl menacingly. General looked at Jack the dog with a question, as did their human counterparts. Hammond turned to O'Neill, a question in his eyes. Jack looked down at his beloved animal and was worried. The husky held confusion in his eyes, but his body language said that something was very wrong in that gate room.


End file.
